


A Young Man's Desire

by vapidvoid



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Illness, Masturbation in bed, Other, Sexual Fantasy, Sick Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 01:35:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12996978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vapidvoid/pseuds/vapidvoid
Summary: Tim is sent to rest due to having a cold, and finds himself thinking about Bruce a little too much.





	A Young Man's Desire

**Author's Note:**

> This is meant to be something fun. I started writing this in bed with a slight headache, a sort of drabble but it ended up being a bit more then that! I hope you all enjoy~

 

It was a lonely night at the manor while Tim laid in bed, in the dark. He could have gone to his actual house, but he knew that his home was going to be somehow even more lonely if he was there.  For a week he had been suffering from a slight cold, and some moments he felt perfectly fine! Though the other moments where he did not he would break out in a cold sweat, wishing that the pain would somehow end.

With this cold he knew before Bruce even told him that there was no way he was going to be Robin. Too ill, too mentally impaired at the current state. Bruce only had to look Tim over once before telling him that he needed to stay behind some more minimal missions. Of course he put up a protest, begging to come along since he loved being around Bruce but then he had a long sneezing fit that only made the older man all the more convinced that he needed to stay behind.

Alfred would check up on him, and they would talk shortly but he would soon leave. Which only left Tim alone for several more hours. He figured he could do homework, play his Game Boy, read or junk like that, yet he did not really feel the need to get out of his bed. Being left alone to his own devices always left him with slightly perverted thoughts.

All of them based on The Batman. Too many based on Nightwing.

He knew he shouldn't be thinking those thoughts, he should have such fantasized ideas- He just can't help it! They were both so handsome, so strong. How was a boy like him to help himself? Even before meeting them in person he had those moments where he wanted the two of them.

For the most part he wanted them to be alone.

Bruce was always caring, if not a little rough. He would normally have Tim lying in bed, his legs spread apart as Bruce slowly moved inside of him. His eyes looking right at him in such a loving manner that it drove Tim’s cock crazy. Sometimes he would think of Bruce being rough, like facefucking him but he would have to think of reasons that would drive him to that level.

Dick was a bit more messed up for Tim. Disturbing as it was he would think of incestuous moments. A caring older brother who would kiss his forehead, then move to kiss his lips. Dick would always be the fantasy Tim would have for playful roughhousing and teaching him about sexual things. Once he thought of Dick catching him fingering himself and rimming him.

He kept the thoughts between himself and his hands since he knew that even talking about it to a close friend might have caused a stir. He knew that his thoughts were wrong, and that he should stop doing it… But who could help lust?

He felt his nipples harden as his began to close his mind off along with his guilt as he began a fantasy about Bruce coming home after a long, slightly boring yet fulfilling mission.

_He knocked on Tim’s door as the younger man stopped stroking his fully erect cock. He did not want to be caught fucking himself crazy. He was thankful that he still had his blanket over most of his body._

_‘Come in!’ Tim called out, his voice sounding nazleily. He winced a little over the sound of his own voice. His cheeks were hot from jacking off, but he figured Bruce would think that he was warm due to his fever._

_Bruce opens the door, in a robe showing off his expansive chest with some of his chest hair peeking out._

_Tim can't help himself, all he can do is just look at this man’s great figure (wondering to himself if he would have a body like his someday) and smiles at him gently._

_‘How are you feeling?’ The man asks, moving towards his bed, but not sitting on it, he placed a hand on his forehead to feel if it was too warm._

_‘On and off.’ Tim answered, feeling slight shame, ‘Though I might be better soon. I feel-’ He stopped himself before putting himself down. Bruce normally would scowled him for thinking so badly about himself. He was trying to get better at viewing himself as a better person._

_‘Tim… Your head is burning up. I think you need to rest a bit more.’ Bruce told him, running his thumb along his forehead._

_Tim could feel his sweat as Bruce removed his hand. It was too much to be touched by him, to have someone like him worry about his health. He wished he could kiss him, he wished he could tell him how he was feeling. He wished he could just be open about how much he wanted Bruce and not worry about how he would react to it._

_He cock was so hard. Even moving his legs slightly was a bit much, ‘I’m sorry that it got like this. I should have told you.’ He said, feeling his heart sink only a little._

The very idea of all of this for some reason caused him to feel harder. At first Tim was only playing with the head of his cock but now he had a full on grip of his length. He also figured that all of the talk was going to be a little bit longer- If he kept at it he was sure to come even before things got sexy.

_Bruce ran his hand along Tim’s hair. Even with a slight pull Tim found himself moaning for more. More of the man, more of his body, ‘Open your mouth.’  Tim heard him demand through his aroused haze._

_Tim did so, having two of Bruce’s fingers insert themselves into his mouth. He began to suck on them, closing his eyes he was perfectly fine with it being just that.  Bruce began to move them, almost like he was moving his hard cock inside of Tim’s mouth and Tim treated it as such._

_Feeling a groan escape his mouth, Tim slowly moved one of his hands to his cock, slowly stroking it. Bruce must have known what he was doing when he felt the man’s free hand place itself on his crotch._

_‘Wait a moment.’ Bruce ordered and Tim removed his hand._

_Bruce’s fingers left his mouth, a thin line of drool leaving his wide open mouth. Tim thought that he must have looked like a mess._

In a way Tim knew this wouldn’t really going to happen since he thought he was nowhere close to being attractive enough to catch Bruce or Dick’s eyes. But hey, a guy could dream, right?

_Bruce untied his robe, showing Tim his beautiful body. The body that he had been wishing to see for years, and it was all for him, all for him to touch, to gaze upon. If he could he would take out his cellphone and take a photo of it, but he figured that would be rude to do without any sort of consent._

_By looks alone it seemed like Bruce was all muscle- A big strong man who wanted Him. It made Tim feel like he was bound to go crazy. Bruce moved a little more closer to Tim, asking him kindly to open his mouth yet again and Tim knew what he was asking._

_Tim did as he was asked and opened it wide enough to fit Bruce’s large length. It was warm, and maybe it a bit too big to all fit into his mouth. Thankfully Bruce seemed to have known that and only had Tim take a bit of him._

_This was his first time after all._

_As Tim began to suck, rolling his tongue all around the man’s cock, Bruce tangled his hand in Tim’s hair, ‘You have great hair…’ He heard Bruce mutter, and he felt his cheeks grow a bit warm to the kind praise._

_Bruce was warm, and so hard. Tim could taste his precome and m-_

With a loud gasp, Tim moved his hand faster, wanting to shout the man’s name. To chant it, to feel it on his lips.

_Bruce began to thrust his cock into his mouth, causing Tim to close his eyes and keep from gagging from the sheer length. He heard Bruce’s grunting and wished he could touch himself, but the older man kept his free hand placed slightly on Tim’s cock._

_He began to move it despite the covers over it, Tim pulled away from the man’s length._

_‘Bruce!’ Tim gasped, moving his hips along with Bruce’s hand. God, he was going to come soon. So soon, so so soon._

_‘If you keep going like this, I might-’_

With the idea of Bruce’s hand wrapped around him, he couldn’t help the jolting of his hips, the quick final thrusts and the come that spread all over his hand and on his stomach. He was a mess and he only really had his blanket to whip the mess he made.

He felt no guilt over what he just thought up and he was so, so thankful that he heard no one knock on his door during this session, he was just sad it was so short. That this will never happen between the both of them.

That was okay though, it was for the best. Things would be rather messy if one of the Robin’s turned out to be dating the Batman and everyone in the city would look down on Bruce. He didn’t wish for that… He knew that if he admitted his feelings that nothing would happen either.

It was for the best that he kept it with himself. Always.

With that, he heard a firm knock on the door.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have noticed that there's not a lot of Bruce and Tim stuff! The idea of it makes me somewhat sad since they have so many great moments together in the comics their are in together. I hope that I can write some more with the both of them in it.  
> I also want to say that I am sorry if my writing is not that great for them since this is the first time in years that I have written anything for Tim. Especially in his point of view.  
> With that, I really hoped you guys liked the story!


End file.
